brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Spider-Man 1602
Spider-Man 1602 is a character that appears in LEGO Spider-Man: The Videogame. Background An orphan, Peter was raised by his Scottish Uncle Benjamin and his wife, until one year, on his birthday, Sir Nicholas Fury came to his door. Fury had known Peter's parents and sought Peter to enter into his service. He became Fury's assistant, helping him on all manner of assignments. Having to stay in England, Peter had to change his surname to Parquagh as during Queen Elizabeth's rule, Scots were not taken favorably well due to James VI of Scotland.1 Peter was sent to escort Virginia Dare as she met with Queen Elizabeth and was present when she was taken away by one of Count Doom's assassins. When Virginia was recovered he was sent to Dr. Strange to have him attend to her. Fury then sent Peter to Carlos Javier's school with a message that he should surrender when Fury's armies came, to avoid bloodshed. When Fury planned on betraying King James he released Peter from his service, telling him to return to his aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, however, Peter was captured and questioned by King James, then sent to Roanoke with Robert Banner to attempt to kill Fury not before allowing him to witness Dr. Strange's live execution. When Fury had slaughtered the rest of the crew sent to kill him, he told Peter that he would let him kill him if he wanted, but Peter simply left. After Fury and the heroes had resolved the situation with the time portal, and Banner's selflessness to protect Peter from the radiation of the anomaly which turned him into the Hulk, Virginia offered Peter to stay with her and her father in the colony. Peter accepted, planning to get his aunt and uncle out of England to join him. He was then bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the portal's temporal energies and was gifted as a 'Witchbreed'. As Peter grows up, he has taken the heroic identity of "The Spider" and fell in love with Virginia Dare. Also his heroism earned from the suspicious scrutiny of Roanoke's journalist printer Jonah Jameson, who Peter works for. Tragically, Virginia is shot and killed by Norman Osborne. He is therefor sent to England to be judged, and Parquagh goes along, to make sure Osborne doesn't escape. After a fight with the King's Pin and his master commander Bull's Eye, Osborne is left disfigured and Peter leave him to deliver a illegal dinosaur eggs to the Baron Octavius. He also meet the actress Marion Watsonne, with whom he falls in love. Later Octavius capture the Watsonnes in order to lure Peter to him, whom he believe is a "witchbreed", to get his blood for a concoction. After facing the Lizard, Osbourn (as the Goblin) and Octavius himself, Peter is able to leave with his new flame and her family. However, Peter's happiness would not last. During a stage show in the Globe Theater, Morlun appeared before him. Peter told Marion's father to take her away after his spider-sense warned him that Morlun was a threat, and he engaged Morlun. However, Morlun was much too powerful for Peter, as a single punch to Morlun's face broke his hand. Morlun proceeded to bring the Globe Theater down around everyone as he staked Peter with one of the support beams, killing him. He absorbed his life essence, before disappearing into another dimension, declaring that all spiders would die. Notes